Revisando la Vida
by AJcosmo
Summary: AntiCosmo... ¿Heroe o Villano? ¿Odiarlo o Admirarlo? ¿Termerle o Enfrentarlo?... que habra sido de su vida despues de su fuga de la Prision Magica?... Esto es lo que paso despues...
1. Parte 1 El lugar mas infeliz

**_Revisando la vida de un Anti Padrino _**

_Primero que nada gente, espero que se la están pasando bien, molestando al prójimo si es posible… Unas pequeñas cosillas que tengo que mencionarles antes de que empiecen a leer OK?... _

_Esta será una historia que tendrá acción, drama, sufrimiento, hasta lenguaje soez, OK…. no se sorprendan si leen por ahí una palabra altisonante no se vayan a espantar… por lo general aquí en México hablamos así. (No es por que queramos… así nos hicieron)_

_INTRODUCCIÓN:_

El anti mundo… es el lugar donde se concentran todas las anti hadas del universo, la mayoría de ellas son astutas, crueles y desquiciadas, otras, la gran minoría son tranquilas, despistadas y pacificas. En el anti mundo, han existido los mas grandes criminales mágicos que el universo ha conocido, hubo un tiempo en que eran incontrolables esos criminales, y su mayor logro fue que cierto viernes trece, TODOS, por alguna razón, los anti padrinos escaparon, y formaran un caos en la Tierra., afortunadamente, no el problema no paso a mayores.

Fue entonces cuando el padrino mas fuerte del universo, Jurgen Von Strangle decidió construir una prisión para los criminales mágicos, en especial para encerar a aquellos que provocaron aquel desastre en la tierra.

Al principio nadie que estuviera recluido ahí, había podido escapar, hubo intentos de fugas, pero nadie lo lograba, lo peor del caso, es que cuando atrapaban a un recluso que se quería fugar, inmediatamente era castigado… podía ser llevado desde el aislamiento hasta la tortura.

Hubo entonces un sujeto, también recluido ahí, este chico era odiado por unos y amado por otros tantos, su presencia inspiraba miedo, admiración, respeto y odio, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, era todo un desquiciado, le provocaba mas de un contratiempo a los guardias y era capaz de enfrentarse al mismo Jurgen sin sudar una gota, su nombre es Anti Cosmo.

Anti Cosmo era un ser muy respetado, era muy fuerte tanto mental como físicamente, el tiene el record de mas intentos fallidos de fuga, y a pesar de ser torturado muchas veces, jamás se le vio rendirse.

Esta casado, no se si por amor, o por mero compromiso, con una chica llamada Anti Wanda, un ser totalmente distinto a el; torpe, distraída, tranquila y maleducada, incluso sentimental, a veces ella hace enojar mucho a su marido, a base de estupideces, pero la mayoría de los casos, la perdona o en el mejor de los casos, no le habla por un par de días.

Cierto día, vio que sus esfuerzos daban frutos… lo había logrado, pudo escapar de aquel infierno, y para su desgracia no lo hizo solo como a el le hubiera gustado, no… recibió ayuda, su contraparte necesitaba urgentemente un transplante de glándula, que solo el poseía, y aunque no le gusto el motivo por el que lo habían ayudado, para el valió la pena, ya que conoció al ser que mas amaría en toda su vida… la contraparte de su esposa, el hada Wanda.

Perfectamente sabía que Wanda no le correspondería jamás, por las buenas no, pero por las malas, tal vez, cuando se proponía algo, de ser necesario, por la fuerza, lo obtenía, y el amor de wanda no estaba exento de la ira de Anti Cosmo.

Pero tener a Wanda no estaba en las prioridades de Anti Cosmo, su mayor preocupación era sacar a su esposa de la prisión mágica, lo mas seguro era que la estuvieran interrogando, y por que no, también podría ser víctima de las torturas que como método, hacían "cantar" a las pobres victimas de la prisión.

Pero Anti wanda era inocente…

Y no dejaría que ella sufriera por su culpa…

He aquí su historia, de lo que paso después de fugarse…

_Parte 1…_

_Prisión Mágica… el lugar mas infeliz del universo._

Cámara de Tortura 4

-ENTONCES NO VAS A DECIRNOS EN DONDE ESTA?- pregunto Jurgen Von Strangle, dándole la espalda a una victima mas de los interrogatorios en la prisión

-No se ni como salio, yo no se nada - contesto un hada que estaba amarrada a una silla de metal, era Anti wanda, que estaba siendo acusada de cómplice en la fuga de su marido.

-MIENTES, SABES EN DONDE ESTA Y NO QUIERES DECÍRNOSLO

-NO, no estoy mintiendo, ya suéltame por favor

-SOLTARTE JA, MEJOR TE VOY A RECORDAR POR QUE LA SILLA EN LA QUE ESTAS SENTADA ES DE METAL

-Que, que quieres decir?

-GUARDIA, ACTIVA ELECTRICIDAD AL 40 POR CIENTO

-Noooooooooo

El guardia obedecio, giro una perilla en el panel de control de la sala, inmediatamente, Anti wanda comenzó a sufrir, no podía ni gritar, ya que la electricidad le contraía los músculos, y solo se retorcía de dolor, Jurgen solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-BASTA- ordeno Jurgen

-Te… lo juro… yo… no se… nada

La pobre anti madrina, estaba muy adolorida, no era la primera vez que la torturaban así, la vez anterior la expusieron al sol sin agua, la vez anterior fue azotada, la vez anterior fue ahogada con agua, la vez anterior fue golpeada por 5 guardias, la vez anterior fue quemada con agentes abrasivos (díganse ácidos muy fuertes), y la vez anterior fue puesta en aislamiento; Esto a Jurgen no le importaba nada, no le importaban las condiciones físicas de las anti hadas, ya que estas no morían por métodos físicos o químicos, un ser mágico (cualquiera) moría por factores mucho mas complejos.

-BUENO, SE VE QUE TE GUSTA EL SUFRIMIENTO

-no… ya no… les juro que no se

-COMO TU QUIERAS… 60 POR CIENTO

-nooo

Después de hora y media de tortura y golpes, Jurgen ordeno que ya era suficiente, que para la próxima "cantaría", ya que el siguiente castigo era tortura con instrumentos de metal e instrumentos punzo cortantes, Anti wanda lloraba mientras los guardias, le retiraban los seguros de la silla, cuando soltó el último, se desplomo en el suelo.

-LÍMPIENLA ANTES DE METERLA EN SU CELDA, ENJUAGUEN SUS HERIDAS, PERO NO LE DEN DE COMER

-Si señor.

La limpieza no era mas que otro martirio, consistía en desnudar a la victima y bañarla con una manguera a presión, sin importar el estado de salud de la victima, después se le daba un uniforme de preso limpio, y se le regresaba a su celda.

Anti wanda era llevada, arrastrando, a si celda, al recorrer los pasillos de la prisión, los demás presos la veían con mucha lastima, otros, por el simple hecho de ser la esposa de anti cosmo, le veían con odio.

-Bien… llegamos Anti wanda

-ehhh?

-Allá vas- dijeron los guardia al tomarla de los hombros y aventarla contra el suelo de la celda

-Que pases buenas noches… y nos vemos en 3 dias… jajajajajaja

Anti wanda estaba desesperada, no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido como para poder realizar algo, las piernas ya no le reaccionaban, para llegar a su cama, tuvo que arrastrarse para llegar a ella, hizo un esfuerzo mas grande para subir a ella, lo logro, a sentir la poca suavidad de su cama, se desplomo sobre ella, en esos instantes le pareció como el cielo, tomo el intento de sabana que tenía y ahí se quedo, quieta… en paz.

-Querido… en donde estas?

-Creí que me amabas

-Por que me dejaste sola?

Solo esas preguntas tenían respuesta de parte de anti cosmo, pero para su desgracia el no estaba, lo extrañaba bastante, si ambos hubieran enfrentado esas situaciones lo habría aguantado, pero sola no podía, anti wanda dependía mucho de el, era como una niña pequeña, y se le hacia increíble que a anti cosmo no le importara.

Afuera de la Prisión…

-Disculpe, es usted guardia de la prisión mágica?- pregunto un padrino con una capucha a un oficial que custodiaba una central de seguridad.

-Si señor… por que la preguntaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

-Por nada imbecil- dijo el encapuchado… había electrocutado con magia al oficial, se dirigió a un panel de control electrónico- muy bien, este es el mapa de la prisión, anti wanda debe de estar en el bloque F, entonces debo entrar por el patio principal, llegar al comedor, y de ahí al bloque C, si tengo suerte esto será muy sencillo- Anti cosmo estaba sumamente confiado, todo el dolor físico que le provocaron los guardias lo tenían hecho una bola de ira.

Para la noche llego a la entrada de la prisión, que estaba custodiada por dos guardias, estaba lloviendo, usando su varita, les disparo severas cargas de energía, dejándolos inconscientes, con ayuda de su varita oculto a los guardias, y abrió la puerta.

El patio principal de la prisión, era bastante amplio, cuatro torres vigilaban con sus reflectores todo movimiento posible, esto divertía mas a Anti cosmo, que veía su misión, como un juego, para el, los guardias eran como ratones, y el un gato, y ahora el había invadido la ratonera. Con mucha destreza y habilidad, fácilmente esquivo las luces y con su magia hizo un cortocircuito en los reflectores, todo esto para que los guardias se entretuvieran con algo.

Al abrir la puerta del pasillo que llevaba al corredor principal, encontró al fin algo de resistencia, lo guardias usaban su magia con la finalidad de paralizarlo y golpearlo después, pero Anti cosmo era demasiado fuerte, su magia era muy especial, y fácilmente neutralizo a todos los que encontró en ese pasillo.

Al entrar al comedor la alarma se había activado, y todos los guardias se dirigían a su posición, esto impaciento a Anti cosmo, ya que su mayor preocupación era Jurgen, sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de vencerlo, pero de enfrentarlo no se acobardaría, Anti cosmo no conocía el significado de esa palabra.

Decenas de guardias entraron al comedor por dos grandes portones, Anti cosmo los estaba esperando, al abrir los portones, este les arrojo dos grandes rayos de energía que neutralizo a varios guardias, todos le disparaban, y para su desgracia cada disparo solo hacían mas fuerte al anti padrino, que hábilmente esquivaba y disparaba, usaba sus dos manos cono armas, ya que su varita era su arma secreta, la reservaba para enemigos de la talla de Jurgen.

Después de neutralizar a 75 guardias en el comedor, prosiguió a entrar a la zona de celdas, el bloque C, estaba enfrente de el, a la izquierda esta el bloque A y B, a la derecha estaba el bloque de anti wanda.

Encontró igual de resistencia que en el comedor, pero eran mas guardias que antes, los presos gritaban emocionados, al fin veían que alguien los hacía sufrir (a los guardias), inclusive, los enemigos de Anti cosmo reconocían que el era digno de admirarse.

-ASÍ QUE CREES QUE PUEDES LLEGAR AQUÍ Y BURLARTE DE MIS TROPAS? JA, ERROR MI QUERIDO ANTI COSMO- dijo Jurgen Von Strangle, viendo desde la sala de control como anti cosmo le pateaba el trasero a sus guardias

-QUE SALGAN LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES AHORA

-Enseguida señor… Fuerzas especiales, es su turno de atacar

-LO QUIERO VIVO O INCONSCIENTE, ENTENDIERON?

Bloque a bloque, Anti cosmo iba limpiando de guardias todos los pasillos, nadie podía detenerlo, al terminar con el último guardia, todos los presos gritaban locos de alegría.

-Y ustedes… por que gritan?- pregunto Anti cosmo

-Al fin seremos liberados… gracias a ti- contestaron varios presos

-Y quien dijo que yo venía por ustedes… por mi pueden pudrirse ahí por el resto de su existencia… se lo que decían de mi y de mi esposa… ustedes no me interesan, solo vine a sacar a mi mujer.

-Hey, no es justo, es tu obligación sacarnos de aquí- le grito un preso

-No, es tu obligación salir de aquí… no me interesa lo que hagan con ustedes… que acaso no es la regla de este lugar?... cada quien es responsable de si mismo

Los presos que hace un momento apoyaban a Anti cosmo, ahora lo estaban agrediendo, lo insultaban y hasta le arrojaban objetos, Anti cosmo, harto de eso, extendió los brazos, expulsando magia, la cual, derribo a todos los presos, dejándolos inconscientes.

No se había percatado que un pequeño grupo de seres mágicos habían arribado, eran las Fuerzas Especiales, entrenados por el mismo Jurgen, y tampoco se percato de que uno de estos tipos lo golpeo por la espalda, haciendo caer a Anti cosmo, este rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Pero quien chingados eres tu cabron?- pregunto uno de los soldados- te vamos a poner la putiza de tu vida, estúpido anti padrino de mierda

Analizando a sus nuevos contendientes, dedujo que no eran invencibles como parecían, vio oportunamente la hola de sacar su arma secreta, su varita, los doce sujetos que tenía enfrente se lanzaron sobre el apuntando con sus varitas, aunque le costo mas trabajo evadir los golpes, y recibir algunos impactos, cargo un rayo de energía que impacto contra uno de los soldados, rompiendo la armadura que traían puestas.

-FUERZAS ESPECIALES- grito Jurgen desde un altavoz- DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y TRÁIGANME A ESE ANTI PADRINO

-Ya oyeron, sobre el- dijo otro soldado

-Vamos… ataquen… va a ser divertido- dijo anti cosmo

Se lanzaron sobre el, esta ves no tuvo tanta suerte, algunos disparos se impactaron en el, de cualquier forma se reponía, y realizaba disparos excelentes, muy poderosos y precisos, con eso ya había neutralizado a la mitad de los soldados.

Los seis que quedaban, se reagruparon a tal grado de rodearlo, Anti cosmo sabía que debía ser rápido, Jurgen estaba por llegar y no podía perder mas tiempo con esos sujetos. Su tremenda mente le dio la solución

-(No me queda mas de otra) OK señores… me rindo- dijo anti cosmo

-Que dices?

-Que me rindo, ya… tranquilos todos

-No le crean.. esta planeando algo

-Digo que me rindo grandísimo idiota

-OK, yo le creo… coloca las manos donde las pueda ver y arroja tu varita

Desobedeció esa orden, coloco su varita en una bolsa al interior de su saco, se coloco en cunclillas, mientras los soldados se acercaban… sucedió lo inexplicable.

-Agarrense! – grito el anti padrino, golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, y una aura negra salio del suelo, lo cual provoco que los soldados salieran volando por los cielos, fue tanta la energía que inclusive destruyo parte del techo, al final dio como resultado todos los guardias inconscientes y un Anti cosmo exhausto.

-Arggggg. Que estupido soy, no debí desperdiciar tanta magia en esos tontos… ahora me debo andar con cuidado.

El problema de los guardias ya estaba resuelto, ahora se dirigía tranquilamente hacia donde estaba su esposa, para recuperar fuerzas saco una botella con un líquido extraño, se bebió la mitad, y prosiguió.

Al llegar a la celda de anti wanda, la vio… acostada sobre su cama, y tapada con una sabana, al verla dormida creyó que estaba en perfecto estado, con su varita destrozo la puerta, entro y se acerco lentamente, al llegar a ella, la sangre se le congelo.

Su esposa estaba llena de moretones, su rostro mostraba un gran sufrimiento, se notaba que había estado llorando, Anti cosmo puso su mano en la frente de su esposa y esta estaba hirviendo.

-Si no saco de aquí pronto, puede que no muera… pero moriría por otras causas

Suavemente la tomo con sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que estaba mas ligera que de costumbre, ella al sentir que la cargaban, soltó algunos quejidos, al estar acomodada, anti cosmo destruyo la pared con su magia.

-Ahora nos largamos de este infierno

-TE VAS TAN RÁPIDO ANTI COSMO?

Había llegado… anti cosmo lo sabía, estando de espaldas ya estaba muerto, pero por alguna razón Jurgen no lo había atacado, hasta le concedió el favor de hablarle, de retarlo.

-Así es… yo mi esposa nos largamos

-PERO SI LA FIESTA ESTA COMENZADO, SERIA MUY MALEDUCADO DE SU PARTE SE FUERAN AHORA

-Siempre tan sarcástico eh? Jurgen

-Y TU… SIEMPRE TAN INDISCIPLINADO

-Bueno… si quieres pelear… no me perderé la oportunidad de humillarte… pero permíteme un momento mi estimado.

-TOMATE TU TIEMPO

Anti cosmo sonrió, de su saco, apareció un espejo mágico, en el apareció una imagen conocida por el anti padrino.

-Anti juanissimo… me escuchas

-Perfectamente claro Anti cosmo – contesto el anti padrino español

-Bien… el paquete te será enviado… cuídala mucho… esta herida… llévala a la mansión y esperen mi llegada

-Entendido, suerte con ese tío pesado

-Gracias… pero no la necesitare

Anti cosmo, hizo tele transportar a su esposa mediante su varita y el espejo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos anti wanda estaba con Anti juanissimo.

-Bien mi estimado Jurgen, tuve que retirar a mi esposa, ya que por sus estupideces, arruinaría nuestro combate

-AHORA QUE SE FUE TU ESPOSA, PODRÉ EXPERIMENTAR NUEVAS TORTURAS CON TU PATÉTICA PERSONA

-Quiero ver eso

Jurgen saco su arma principal, que mas que una varita, era un cetro, y comenzó a cargar energía, Anti cosmo por su parte, también saco su varita y comenzó a cargar magia en ella.

-ESTO SOLO TOMARA UN GOLPE… AHÍ TE VA ESTO- y Jurgen disparo, era una carga de magia de enormes proporciones, anti cosmo ni se movió, solo sonreía, y la energía le pego de lleno.- JA… SABIA QUE ESTO SERIA FÁCIL

-Que sería fácil que?

-QUEEEEEEEEE?

Increíblemente Anti cosmo estaba vivo, estaba envuelto en una sabana, aparentemente mágica, y la magia no puede destruir a la magia.

-DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESA MANTA

-Se la robe a un humano que la tenía, no se como dejan objetos tan valiosos como estos… ah por cierto… te diste cuenta de cómo esta ya mi varita

Salio un gran disparo, mientras jurgen hablaba, anti cosmo, dejaba cargar de magia su varita, Jurgen no pudo esquivar el disparo que le dio de lleno, casi lo tumba, pero faltaba mucho para que el padrino mas fuerte del universo fuera derribado.

-AH… UN ERROR CUALQUIERA LO COMETE, PERO NO DOS VECES

-Yo creo que si

-Volvió a caer en la misma treta de anti cosmo, volvió a hablar, y aquel aprovecho ese periodo de tiempo para cargar y disparar otra cantidad importante de magia, que volvió a hacer retroceder a Jurgen.

-YA BASTA- disparo Jurgen ahora, el disparo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente rápido como para dañar a anti cosmo, que usando su gran velocidad, llego a la espalda de Jurgen, y repitió la dosis de magia varias veces, Jurgen estaba furioso.

Fue tanta su furia que empezó a soltar disparos por donde anti cosmo pasaba, inclusive llego a lastimar a algunos presos que veían el combate, muchos resultaron tremendamente heridos.

Anti cosmo tenía a Jurgen en la palma de su mano, lo tenia rodeado, inclusive ya lo tenía desesperado, era cuestión de tiempo para que Jurgen agotara toda su magia y así poder darle la masacre de su vida… y por que no… el tiro de gracia.

-Hola grandote… estoy aquí… o acá… ups ya no… no le darías a un mosca con eso- se burlaba el anti padrino al esquivar los disparos y disparando los suyos, provocando la furia de Jurgen

-BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTA- gritaba desesperado Jurgen

-Y pensé que seria mas difícil acabar contigo.

Todo era caos en esa parte de la prisión, el plan de anti cosmo estaba dando frutos, Jurgen estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en un plan, su orgullo estaba dañado, pero anti cosmo era muy confiado… tanto que eso le podía producir problemas.

Pero Jurgen no era tonto… sabía que a veces cometía errores, y en vez de lamentarlo sabía aprender de ellos, no por nada tenia un rango tan alto en el mundo mágico.

De repente Jurgen se quedo tranquilo… como reflexionado las cosas, esto confundió a Anti cosmo, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de alguien que por lo general siempre esta gritando.

-MUY BIEN ANTI COSMO…. YA APRENDÍ LA LECCIÓN-

-A que te refieres?

-NO VOY A SEGUIRTE EL JUEGO ORA VEZ… SE QUE QUERÍAS QUE PERDIERA EL CONTROL… Y TE FELICITO… LO LOGRASTE… PERO YO SOY MAS FUERTE E INTELIGENTE… NO SE ME PUEDE ENGAÑAR DE LA MISMA MANERA-

-Y yo que creí que dentro de esa cabezota solo había aire comprimido… pues bien…. que piensas hacer… estas muy agotado como para fastidiarme.-

-ASTUTO… SIMPLEMENTE ASTUTO… PERO…-

-Pero que?-

-DEJÉMOSLO A UN SOLO GOLPE… TE PARECE?-

-A un solo…. golpe?... que rayos estas diciendo?-

Jurgen sonrío… tomo su vara mágica y comenzó a cargar energía, si bien un hada es capaz de cansarse físicamente (dada la situación), las varas mágicas jamás se agotan, Jurgen lo sabia muy bien… no era la primera vez que hacia esto.

En cambio Anti cosmo no tenía la fuerza de Jurgen… supo como enfrentarlo en un mano a mano.. pero?... de un solo golpe?… eso no estaba en sus planes… tenía la ventaja de estar un poco mas saludable… sabía que ese golpe podía hasta matarlo, esta era una de las razones por la cual un ser mágico puede morir.

Pero eso sí… cobarde no era… aceptaría el reto de Jurgen… También saco su varita…. comenzó a cargar energía, de esta comenzó a salir un aura oscura… sinceramente Anti cosmo no sabía cuales eran sus límites… pero si sabía pensar… no por nada era el genio maligno a quien todos admiraban y temían.

-VEO QUE YA ESTAS PREPARADO… TU ATAQUE SE VE FUERTE… PERO NO PODEROSO-

-Eso a mi no me interesa… mientras pueda jugar contigo… esto me da lo mismo-

-MUY BIEN… QUIERES ATACAR PRIMERO?

-Mejor hasta la cuenta de tres te parece?

-PERFECTO … TRES!

Ambos seres lanzaron sus cargas de magia uno contra el otro… cuando chocaron las cargas, el lugar donde se encontraban quedo iluminado, con una luz casi tan fuerte como la del sol…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------

Pues bien… este es el primer episodio… espero que les haya gustado haberlo leído.

Espero sus comentarios.

From México AJcosmo


	2. Parte 2 ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

_**Revisando la vida de un Anti Padrino**_

_INTRODUCCIÓN_

Mientras esos eventos trágicos sucedían en la prisión mágica, el resto de mundo mágico era normal, ningún hada, genio, duende o pixie tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que Anti Cosmo estaba causando un verdadero desastre, y ni siquiera se imaginaban que ese evento les traería muchas desgracias en el futuro, pero eso es aun muy temprano en esta historia.

En la tierra, mucho menos se esperaban (las hadas) que Anti Cosmo se estuviera pasando de listo con el gran jefe, su preocupación seguía siendo atender a sus ahijados, concederles todos sus deseos por mas estúpidos que fueran y arreglarlo todo cuando los deseos se salieran de control.

Ese era el caso de Cosmo y Wanda, padrinos mágicos de profesión, marido y mujer, por ahora el objeto de su vida era cuidar de un pequeño de 10 años llamado Timmy Turner, este pequeño mocoso ha causado muchas cosas que sacaron de quicio a los altos mandos del mundo mágico, total, tiene 10 años, y aunque el es responsable directo de la fuga de Anti Cosmo, jamás se investigo o castigo su crimen, ya que era por una buena causa.

Pero dejando a Timmy a un lado, Cosmo y Wanda nunca se imaginaron que liberar al genio maligno mas grande, y que los actos de Anti Cosmo de esa noche les trajeran tantas desdichas,… pues… esta misma noche… comenzaron esas desdichas.

_Parte 2 ¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

La hora de dormir llego para Timmy Turner, el pequeño niño dienton duerme placidamente en su cama, teniendo 10 años son pocas cosas de las que se puede preocupar, la escuela, las niñas son parte de ellas, dentro de su pequeño e incorregible cerebro, nunca le paso la idea de tarde o temprano conocería muchas cosas, cosas que, por desgracia para un niño, forman a un hombre a tan temprana edad, algo así como la militarizada pero mas difícil.

En su pecera duermen dentro de un pequeño castillo dos pescaditos dorados, pues ni tan pequeña, por que en realidad el castillo es mágico, es enorme por dentro, el pasillo principal conduce a las habitaciones de los dueños de la casa, Cosmo y Wanda, que para esta hora deben de estar dormidos como muertos, pero esta noche no es normal para los dos o al menos para uno de ellos.

----------------------------------

-Vamos, corre corre!!!

-Cosmo se quedo atrás, debo de esperarlo

-NO, el estará bien

-Es un idiota, lo van a matar

-Yo lo he entrenado, muévete!!!

Me eche a correr detrás de esta persona vestida de color negro, por alguna razón sentía que ya tenía tiempo conocerla, yo me sentía muy débil, corríamos en unas escaleras en espiral, subíamos a una especie de torre de quien sabe que lugar, estaba algo oscuro, me preocupe por Cosmo, ya que se quedo rezagado con seres que querían hacernos daño, esta persona que me acompañaba parecía preocupada en protegernos a ambos, ¿pero de quien?

-Quédate aquí, descansa un rato

-Ayuda a Cosmo, te lo ruego!

-El debe de aprender a defenderse solo

-Pero el es un…

-Deja de decir que es un idiota por Dios, es tu marido! debes de confiar en el

-Pero tengo miedo

-Yo también tengo miedo!

Sonaron las escaleras, alguien se estaba acercando, me entro miedo, quizás no era Cosmo el que estaba subiendo, quizás si…

-Hola wanda

Y lo vi… mi pobre y amado esposo, ensangrentado, herido, gravemente lastimado, y aun así, su espíritu infantil e idiota le permitían sonreír, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Pero yo tenia el alma destrozada, jamás pensé verlo así, me levante y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas (las que me quedaban) y aunque sentí que lo pude lastimas mas de lo que ya estaba, no le intereso eso, y me abrazo con sus brazos, curiosamente sus brazos estaban mas musculosos de lo normal, aun así… me sentí protegida.

-Ya no llores, te ves fea cuando lloras

-Eres un tontito

-Cosmo, basta de cursilerías, toma a tu esposa y síganme!!!

Nos ordeno el sujeto de negro, Cosmo obedeció y con sus brazos me cargo, me sentí mal por el, pero a la vez orgullosa de mi esposo, ahora el me sacaba de un apuro en ves de yo a el.

Seguimos subiendo hasta llegar al final de la torre, el sujeto de negro le indico a Cosmo que me recostara en el piso y que lo fuera a ayudar con la puerta para bloquear la entrada a la cima.

-Toma la manivela de la izquierda y yo esta

-No creo que los detenga

-Igual yo… muévela al mismo tiempo

Cuando comenzaron a jalar las manivelas, una reja de acero muy gruesa comenzó a caer lentamente, por mas rápido que lo hicieran caía muy lento, lo peor paso enseguida, un ser extraño llegaba a la reja e intentaba cruzar por abajo

-Maldita sea, dispárale, dispárale!!!

-La manivela no funciona

-Cosmo mátalo ya!

Vi que Cosmo levanto su varita y le disparo una rayo de magia que era desconocida para mi, el rayo era une mezcla de color blanco y verde, al impactar con el ser le mando muy lejos, pero volvió a levantarse, Cosmo lo remato de nuevo, esta vez no se levantó… lo había matado.

Quede paralizada! mi esposo acababa de matar a alguien, cosa que estaba prohibida para la mayoría de seres mágicos, me sentí muy triste pero recordé que aquel ser trato de hacernos lo mismo hace un rato.

-Al fin, cerrada

-No cantes victoria Cosmo, apuntale a la puerta

-Listo

-Recuerdas como proteger las cosas

-Yo creo

-Cosmo! si la riegas, te golpeo!

-Entonces si me acuerdo

Algo hicieron con sus varitas, pero esperen! ese ser de negro no tiene varita, es otro artefacto mágico, pero no recuerdo su nombre, Cosmo y ese sujeto le dispararon a la puerta de acero con un rayo blanco mezclado con verde (en el caso de cosmo) y blanco con negro (en el caso de este sujeto), la puerta había quedado encantada.

Varios, montones de extraños seres habían llegado a la puerta e intentaban traspasarla, me acerque un poco mas y note que eran Anti padrinos, pero lucían diferentes, mas grotescos aun, colmillos mas afilados, su cuerpo era mas fuerte y aparte de su varita mágica tenían un arma medieval en su mano, pero gracias al hechizo no pudieron pasar.

-Gracias a Dios, lo logramos

-Cosmo, toma a tu esposa, Jurgen no tardara en recogernos

Cosmo me levanto y lo abrace, y en cuanto iba a besarlo, los horribles Anti padrinos comenzaron a gritar, como su estuvieran atemorizados.

-Que sucede con ellos Cosmo?

-El esta aquí wanda

-Quien?

-El que creo a esos monstruos- contesto el sujeto de negro- Atrás de nosotros!

Cosmo y yo volteamos y en la oscuridad y el poco brillo de la luna vi dos siluetas que flotaban, no podía distinguir quienes eran, el de la derecha se veía fuerte , "parece que es el líder" pensé, y la segunda silueta parecía la de una mujer hada.

-Hace falta mas que eso para vencernos- dijo aquella mujer

-Conocemos la esencia del poder y aun quieren pelear- dijo el de la derecha

-A algunos seres mágicos les gusta sufrir- repitió la primera

Cosmo y el sujeto de negro se colocaron como si fueran a pelear, pero ambos estaba demasiado agotados, en cambio los que flotaban se veían llenos de poder y energía.

-Cosmo y el "Alado" son míos- menciono el líder

-Wanda me pertenece- menciono la mujer

-NO! no debes matarla, lastímala si quieres… llévala al laboratorio y termina el experimento, es una orden- le replico el líder

El sujeto de negro que nos protegía desplegó unas alas enormes, como de águila, pero estaban muy dañadas, Cosmo también lo imito pero no se lanzo al ataque, se quedo ahí para protegerme.

Con una velocidad increíble el líder, llego enfrente de Cosmo, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo lejos de mi, mientras el ser de negro luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzaban rayos de energía y se golpeaban con las manos, la hada maligna se acerco a mi, de su brazo su varita formo un guante de acero, le apunte con mi varita y le dispare… pero no le hice ningún daño.

-Con esa porquería piensas pelear? me diviertes solamente.

Y con ese enorme guante me golpeo el vientre… Sentí como me rompía por dentro, un dolor indescriptible surgió, y me volvió a golpear el vientre varias veces, sentí que de mis partes femeninas salía sangre.

-No tienes idea de cómo te odio…- me escupió enseguida- por mi quisiera matarte… pero debes sufrir antes… miraras como muere tu esposo- ella me tomo de los cabellos y me obligo a ver a cosmo.

Cosmo la estaba pasando peor que yo, el pobrecito ya ni pararse podía, aquel ser lo golpeaba sin piedad, Cosmo solo gritaba, de su boca salía sangre a chorros, su pobre cuerpo estaba totalmente roto, cuando lo patearon… su rostro quedo viendo hacia mi… con su poca fuerza volvió a sonreírme.

-Te quiero- me dijo

Aquel ser le enterró su varita en la espalda, y soltó energía dentro de cosmo, el pobre grito como nunca antes, y su rostro solo reflejaba el horrible dolor que sintió, después de sacar la varita… mi amado esposo murió, aquel monstruo se acerco a Cosmo y por la herida que le hizo… le saco el corazón.

-Te amo- alcance a decir

-Muy bien… hora de acabar contigo mal nacida- el hada me arrojo al suelo, puso si bota en mi rostro, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre, ya no tenía fuerza, de tenerla pelearía, pero no las tengo, ya nada puedo hacer. Ella tomo vuelo y aplasto mi cabeza, sentí un dolor horrible….

-----------------------------------------

Wanda despertó, sudando frió, era el sueño mas horrible que había tenido en su vida, respiraba muy agitada y estaba llorando, aparte de que tenia la ligera sensación de dolor en su cuerpo, era la primera vez en mas de 10000 años que le sucedía una cosa de estas, un sueño tan real y tan horrible, se quedo sentada en su cama, quieta, quiso prender la lámpara de su mesita pero estaba tan asustada que no podía reaccionar, sus manos las sentía como de gelatina y el miedo que experimentaba le hacía no poder moverse.

Solo se le ocurrió una cosa en ese momento, quizás en su vida de esposa nunca pensó que lo que iba a hacer fuera a ocurrir alguna vez, pero el destino le decía que era hora de hacerlo… suspiro, bajo sus cobijas de su cama y se sentó en el borde, encendió la lámpara de noche y miro a su esposo, pero noto algo interesante… demasiado interesante.

Philip, la moneda de cosmo estaba en el suelo, cosa extraña ya que Cosmo nunca dejaba su moneda fuera de la cama durante sus horas de sueño, Wanda miro bien a Philip y luego se volvió a su esposo… wanda se sobresalto…. Cosmo se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, respiraba con dificultad, y daba la impresión que lloraba, además de que su rostro mostraba que estaba sufriendo, Cosmo tenia una pesadilla.

-Y ahora que hago?

Wanda sabía a la perfección que algo malo estaba sucediendo o estaba por suceder, no era común que una pareja de padrinos casados tuvieran pesadillas al mismo tiempo, recordó que, en las clases de la academia de hadas, eso se le llamaba "Premonición del error".

Por ahora Wanda no quiso ponerle atención a dicho tema (ni yo tampoco), se limito a ver a Cosmo, seguía dando vueltas acostado, seguía teniendo síntomas de una pesadilla, entonces Wanda, que ya estaba un poco mas calmada pero muy asustada hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer en su vida de esposa.

Se levanto, camino hacia cosmo y empezó a moverle despacio.

-Cosmo?... Cosmo?

Cosmo no contestaba.

-Cosmo… despierta… por favor

Cosmo no contestaba

-Mi amor… despierta

Seguía sin reaccionar, así que Wanda se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Al sentir el calido par de labios, Cosmo despertó, muy sobresaltado… estaba sudado, respiraba agitadamente, y pocas lagrimas salían de sus verdes ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su esposa, que al parecer estaba muy asustada.

-Wanda… que pasa?... por que lloro?

La forma en que Cosmo contesto fue como un pequeño niño, eso conmovió a Wanda que solo se limito a contestar…

-No se querido… creo que dormías mal

-Vaya… entonces… debemos cambiar los colchones

-Si lindo… como quieras

-Y que haces despierta linda?

-Bueno… pues…

La vergüenza era mucha, ella siempre supo que era quien llevaba el mango de la sartén en su vida amorosa, pero esta noche… eso acababa de terminar.

-Me Puedo dormir contigo?

Cosmo se quedo extrañado, su infantil cerebro sabía que eso era algo extraño, no era común que Wanda le pidiera dormir en su cama, es mas, en sus casi 10000 años de casados, eso nunca paso mas que en su noche de bodas, pero… hoy? por que ahora y no antes? y por que?

Pero vamos…. es Cosmo de quien estoy hablando, su cerebro se hizo una maraña de preguntas que no tenían respuesta mas que la palabra "Pudín" ,así que solo contesto:

-Claro!

Wanda estaba feliz, le felicidad le gano a la vergüenza, Cosmo levanto la cobija y le dio la mano a su amada, esta inmediatamente capto el mensaje, tomo la mano de su marido, y lentamente entro a la cama, Cosmo, siendo buen marido, arropo cuidadosamente a su amada, Wanda no podía creerlo de Cosmo, tan atento, tan amable, inclusive, el hecho de que Philip estuviera en el suelo no le importo en lo mas mínimo a Cosmo, que por lo común ya hubiera hecho un mega drama por su moneda.

-Estas cómoda?

-Si… mucho, gracias mi amor

-Espero que duermas bien, como dormí mal… el colchón te hará también mal a ti

-Si Cosmo… lo que digas

Ya Cosmo se había acomodado, estaba listo para cerrar los ojos cuando Wanda le pregunto

-Me abrazas?

-Claro… si tu me abrazas también

Wanda se abrazo de su esposo, y este de ella, pasaron los minutos y Cosmo volvió a quedar dormido como roca, esta vez, ya no había pesadillas que molestaran a su infantil mente, la presencia de Wanda lo tranquilizaba por completo, es increíble lo que el amor de las personas puede hacer.

En cambio wanda no podía dormir otra vez, la presencia de Cosmo la tranquilizaba, pero estaba preocupada, ya no por la intensidad de la pesadilla, sino por aquel asuntito de la Premonición de error. Su mente estaba demasiado confundida, se hacia varias preguntas que no podía darles respuesta, luego… volteo a ver a Cosmo, ya tenia tiempo que no lo veía tan de cerca, aunque había poca luz en ese momento, Wanda noto mejor a su esposo que antes… se le hizo atractivo, lindo y otras cosas mas, recordó que ya tenía tiempo que no veía a Cosmo de esa manera, había descuidado ya bastante tiempo su vida amorosa con Cosmo y era un gran error, sabía que tenía que compensar ese error, y que mejor momento que este para compensarlo.

Wanda empezó a abrir los botones de la camisa de dormir de Cosmo, cuando termino comenzó a besar el pecho de su marido, suavemente, y empezó a acariciarlo.

Cosmo no tardo en sentir la agradable sensación en su cuerpo, se despertó, y vio a Wanda besándole el pecho.

-Que haces?

-Nada malo supongo

-Se siente rico, sabias?

-De eso se trata tontito

Cosmo dejo de hacer preguntas que no iban ni al caso, al ver que Wanda acariciaba su cuerpo, Cosmo puso sus manos en su esposa, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a darle caricias. Wanda lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a sus labios y le dijo de una forma muy amorosa…

-Te amo

-gracias… te amo igual yo

Lo que paso después ya fue cosa de mas caricias y mas besos románticos, sería un insulto a la privacidad de estos dos si les contara lo que paso el resto esa noche, pero puedo decirles que de lo que surgió de ESE momento, fue lo que causo grandes desdichas para Cosmo y Wanda.

Continuara…

---------------------------------------------

Perdón por el retraso del capitulo, la neta ya estaba pensando en desechar ese trabajo, pero como otra vez halle inspiración, me puse a escribir otra vez.

Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Su cuate AJcosmo


End file.
